Warrior
Here at Fortress of Glass, we welcome original warrior characters and offer a number of canon warriors. This page gives the details of the talents and abilities we offer to warriors on the site, as well as the specilizations available to them. General Character Information As a warrior's abilites are actually expressions of their training and skill, a characters knowledge and skill will be determined by their age, natural ability and experiences. These parameters are discussed in detail in the Site Rules. Due to the fact that it is difficult to name and categorise everything an warrior may be able to do, we use a free-form approach. We do not stipulate the need for talent names when using a talent, and encourage and accept lateral thinking with regards to what each talent can and cannot do, and what each talent school encompases. You so need to depict your actions properly, however, and make it clear what exactly is being done. In some cases, it may be easier to simply use talent names. As the site follows the guidelines of Dragon Age 2 with regards to classes, warriors do not have access to either the Dual Wield or Archery talents. This is a deliberate move to maintain clear class distinctions. We do have a free approach here, however, and so a warrior may, with staff approval, draw talents from the Archery talents, as outlined on the rogue information page. Talent names and effects can be found here. Warrior Talent Schools Weapon and Shield Warriors who train and specilize in the use of shields trade damage for protection. Attacks made with one handed weapons hit in a smaller arc than two-handed weapons, although shield users have the perfect tool for knocking foes around the battlefield and to the ground. Sure and steady combatants, weapon and shield warriors make for reliable allies and form an integral part of most engagements. This talent school is required for characters to make use of shields. Possible talents include: Shield Bash, Assault, Shield Cover, Shield Pummel Two Handed Warriors who wield the oversized two handed weapons can reap tremondous amounts of damage through wide arcs of enemy flesh. Forgoing the protection of a shield, a two handed warrior puts faith in their ability to dispatch their enemies with raw strength. This talent school is required for characters to utilise two handed weapons such as greatswords and battleaxes. Posssible talents include: Scythe, Mighty Blow, Whirlwind, Sunder Warmonger The warmonger is a confident adversary, well versed in taunting foes to control the flow of the battlefield. Possessing abilites that control enemy aggression, draw foes to themselves and then leave them stunned, warmongers are able to make their foe forget who it was they were fighting or targetting. Possible talents include: Taunt, Pommel Strike, Tremor and Threaten Vanguard A vanguard believes that the best defence is a good offense. Matching their powerful strikes with ruthless technique, they fight with such precision and control that cannot fail to be labelled elite combatants, dealing with their foes in an efficent and economical manner. Possible talents include: Assail, Cleave, Stunning Blows, Masacre Battlemaster When fighting alone, a battlemaster is an efficent killing machine. When alongside allies, the warrior becomes a seasoned leader and commander who can rally others to themselves and turn the tide of combat. Directing their allies efforts and possessing vast amounts of stamina and drive, a battlemaster takes in the entire battlefield before deciding on which course of action is best. Possible talents include: Bolster, Battle Synergy, Deep Reserves, Second Wind Defender Defenders speiclize in survivability, taking all the enemy has to throw at them and walking away unscathed. Most common among shield bearing warriors, the defender is adept at holding a foes attentions long enough for their allies to deal the killing blow, or dispatch their own opponents. Resolute and unmoving, a defender is among the most dependable of all combatants. Possible talents include: Stonewall, Elemental Aegis, Turn the Blade, Retaliate Warrior Specilizations Champion The champion is a veteran warrior and a skilled, confident leader. Possessing skill at arms enough to inspire allies and make enemies doubt themselves, champions are the heroes who are found commanding armies and charging headlong into danger, somehow making it all look easy. Restrictions: None Possible talents include: War Cry, Rally, Motivate, Superiority Beserker The first beserkers were dwarves, who learnt to sacrifice finesse for a dark rage that increased their strength and resilence. Eventually, these skills were taught by the dwarves to others, and now beserkers can be found among all races. All warriors command respect, but the beserker is an unrelenting physical force. It takes an incredible amount fo control to know when to allow the beserker rage to take control, and controlling a beserker's often violent urges taken an incredible force of will. Restrictions: Dwarven warriors may access this specilization without restriction. Other races should account for how the character learnt this specilization from another beserker, either demonstrated in the backstory of the character or shown in game. Possible talents include: Adrenaline, Barrage, Resilience, Death Blow. Beserks are always assumed to have access to Beserk without actually using it, although writing should reflect when Beserk is being used in game; for instance "Jack felt the rage building inside him, entering a Beserk fury." Templar The strong arm of the Chantry, Templars are warriors trained to disrupt and combat magic and the spellcasters who wield arcane powers. Serving as guardians of the Circles of Magi, hunters of apostates and maleficarium and the standing army of the Divine, the Templars gain a resistance to magic through the ingestion of carefully prepared lyrium which powers their abilites. Warriors of singular focus, none can match their dedication to their task. Restrictions: May only be taken by a member of the Templar Order without staff approval. As such, this is a mostly human specilization. Possible talents include: Silence, Cleanse, Holy Smite, Righteous Strike. Note that a Templars abilites are not absolute, especially against more powerful mages. They use distruptive and rarely deadly effects, and so while a Templar may be able to disrupt and thus weaken a powerful amges' spell, they would not encessarily be able to completely dispel it. The experiences and powers of both the Templar and the mage should be taken into account, as well as the number of Templars there are working against the magic. Guardian Many warriors foolishly believe that they can turn the tide of a battle on their own, and seek the glory of charging blindly into combat. The guardian instead realizes that an ally's survival is as important as an enemy's death. Whether they protect their companions directly or step in to make more personal sacrifices in the name of safety, the guardian emphasises teamwork and co-ordination, a bastion of calm amidst an often chaotic battlefield. Restrictions: None, though most common ins weapon and shield warriors Possible talents include: Bodygaurd, Indomitable, Immovable, Thick Skin Reaver Life is power. Blood mages known this, but they are not the only ones. Warriors can also command the energy that flows through blood and bone, but it is not an easy path, Accepting a life of pain and self-anguish, a reaver trades pain for strength in a deadly and constant balance of selfish sacrifice. A true reaver has feasted on the ritually prepared blood of a dragon or wyvern, learning how to feast upon the very souls of their fallen foes. Restrictions: Only members of the Cult of Andraste may access this specilization without staff approval Possible talents include: Blood Frenzy, Devour, Sacrifical Frenzy, Aura of Pain Spirit Warrior Although spirit warriors emply magical abilites, theya re not mages. Instead, they flirt with the energies and inhabitants of the Fade who agree to augment the mortal's abilites in exchange for a glimpse of the mortal world. Similar in nature to demonic posession, this mutually benefical agreement is naturally treated with suspicion and mistrust, especially with the Chantry and its' Templars, who often fail to make the distinction between this and outright possession. Restrictions: Due to the inherent power and rarity of this speicilization, this is a completely restricted option, with all characters requiring staff approval before becoming a Spirit Warrior. Furthermore, this specilization is not available at character creation, and instead must be acquired through actual play. Possible talents include: Beyond the Veil, Soulbrand, Fade Burst, Blessings of the Fade Custom Specilizations In accordance with our free approach and policy, we allow the creation of player-created specilizations for warriors, subject to staff approval. Our rules regarding custom content can be found here. Our current custom warrior specilizations are: *Vigilant Warrior Redirect Main Page Registration Details Site Backstory Playable Races Classes Category:Warrior